Drabbles sur commande
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, une série de drabbles sur commande. ça vous intéresse ? Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier, allez voir dedans, la marche à suivre y est expliquée...
1. Procrastiner et Lapin en chocolat

J'aime énormément écrire des Drabbles et je commence ici une nouvelle série qui fonctionnera un peu comme la carte d'un restaurant :

-vous choisissez le(s) personnage(s), le rating, le genre ( romance, tragedy, humor,...) et un ou deux mot(s)

-et moi, je vous fais un petit drabble avec tout ça...

Si ça vous intéresse, mon adresse mail est sur mon profil ou vous pouvez me laisser une 'tite review...

* * *

Commande de: **Isil Nuuruhuine**

Personnages : Sirius/Severus

Rating : libre

Genre : Romance/humour

Mots : procrastiner _( remettre au lendemain - j'ai dû chercher la définition dans le dico)_ ou lapin au chocolat _( les deux en fait... )_

* * *

-"Siri ! Où es-tu ? Réponds-moi, mon lapin en chocolat…"

L'homme continuait à appeler son amant, en passant de pièce en pièce.

-"Siri ! Arrêtes de te cacher, tu n'es plus un gamin. Procrastiner ne sert à rien.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ah, tu es enfin sorti de ta cachette…

-C'est quoi ce truc, "procra-machin-chose" ?

-Pro-cras-ti-ner. Ça veut dire remettre au lendemain.

-Et ?

-Et, ça veut dire que c'est _aujourd'hui_ que Patmol doit prendre son bain, ça commence à sentir.

-Tu rêves, Sev'."

Sur ce, le dénommé Siri se transforma en gros chien noir - Patmol - et partit en courant à travers la maison, Severus lui courant après.

* * *

Alors, **Isil**, pas trop déçue du résultat ? Bon, la romance n'est pas très présente mais j'avais du mal à placer "procrastiner" dans une histoire plus _romantique_ que celle-là, et je voulait _absolument _utiliser ce mot - assez rare il faut bien dire...


	2. Autruche et SpiderMan

Commande de **mevanoui**

Couple : Drago/Ron

Rating : libre

Genre : romance/humour

Mots : "autruche" et "Spider-Man"

* * *

Avec de tels mots, je ne pouvais que faire quelque chose d'absurde. J'espère que ça plaira quand même...

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient dans une ruelle.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc ?, demanda le blond.

-J'en sais rien. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !", ordonna le roux.

Son compagnon obéit.

-"Et ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Cette chose qui vient de passer.

-Ça, Drago, c'est une autruche, un oiseau moldu.

-Ah, d'accord."

Il embrassa à nouveau l'autre homme.

-"Euh…

-Ça, c'est…

-J'ai vu ce que c'est, coupa le blond. Mais, Ron, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'une tasse mordeuse géante poursuive Tu-Sais-Qui habillé d'un tutu rose ?

-Si, mais je m'en fous. Par contre, si tu pouvais me dire pourquoi tu portes ces vêtements ridicules.

-Ce n'est pas ridicule. C'est mon costume de Spider-Man.

-Spider-Man ?, répéta Ron d'un air interdit.

-Oui, c'est un super-héros moldu."

-

Drago se réveilla.

_"Je n'aurai pas dû tant manger hier soir. Je sais bien que ça me fait faire des rêves étranges…"_

* * *

Alors ?


	3. Huiles essentielles et gribouiller

Commande de : **Midwintertears**

Personnages : Remus/Tonks

Rating : K+

Genre : humour

Mots : "huiles essentielles" et "gribouiller"

* * *

Remus entra dans le salon du QG de l'Ordre. Il trouva sa jeune épouse penchée sur un parchemin.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu gribouilles ?

-Je ne "gribouille" pas ! Je dessine.

-Oh. Ma femme est une artiste. Vous m'aviez caché votre talent, madame Lupin.

-Il fallait bien que je m'occupe pendant que tu étais parti je ne sais où.

-Je suis allé faire _tes_ courses.

-Quelles courses ?

-Celles dont tu avais fait la liste.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Et pourquoi as-tu besoin d'huiles essentielles de gingembre ? Tu comptes me faire un de ces massages dont tu as le secret ?, demanda Remus avec espoir.

-Tu rêves, là. Et je n'avais pas marqué d'huile sur ma liste. Tu as dû prendre celle de quelqu'un d'autre."

À ce moment-là, la porte du salon s'ouvrit. C'était Rogue.

-"L'un de vous deux aurait-il trouvé mon parchemin de courses ?

-Je crois même que je te les ai faites…

-Oh, répondit Severus légèrement rougissant.

-C'est pour quoi faire, les huiles essentielles ?

-C'est Sirinouchet qui voulait que je lui fasse un massage ce soir", marmonna Rogue."

* * *

J'ai eu du mal avec celui-là mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... Et je ne sais pas si ça te satisfait **Mid**


	4. Tarte aux myrtilles

Commande de : **Isil Nuuruhuine**

Personnages : Sirius/Remus

Rating : libre

Genre : épistolaire, humour, tragédie

Mot : tarte aux myrtilles

* * *

"Sirius,

Je sais que tu ne liras jamais ces quelques mots mais ça me fais énormément de bien de les écrire.

Je ne suis plus qu'une épave depuis que tu m'a quitté.

Tout me rappelle toi. L'odeur du chocolat chaud. La lumière du matin à travers les rideaux. Les aboiements lointains. La douceur de la soie. Le goût des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue à la menthe.

Mon amour, ta mort a été la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Elle a été si subite. Qui aurait pu penser que tu t'étoufferais avec une part de tarte aux myrtilles ?

Je t'aimerai toujours,

Remus"

* * *

C'est franchement pas facile de placer de l'humour et de la tragédie dans un texte si court...


	5. Chaussons de ballet et Halloween

Commande de : **Azuria**

Personnages : Harry/vous verez bien - si je le dit maintenant ça gâche le "suspens"

Rating : libre

Genre : romance/humour

Mots : "Chaussons de ballet" et "Halloween"

* * *

Ce soir-là était celui du bal d'Halloween. Harry se sentait fébrile car c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait enfin faire connaissance avec la personne avec qui il correspondait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Seul problème, il ignorait son identité, il savait juste que c'était un homme. Heureusement car Harry était gay.

Les deux correspondants avaient donc convenu d'un code pour se reconnaître - car une description physique ne suffisait pas, les masques étant obligatoires - ils porteraient des chaussons de ballet, même si c'était totalement ridicule.

Harry était arrivé en avance devant la salle de bal afin de pouvoir regarder les pieds de tous les gens qui y entreraient. Ce qui faisait beaucoup étant donné que de nombreuses personnes extérieures à Poudlard avaient été invitées. Enfin, il le vit. Il tomba immédiatement amoureux de son corps si parfait. L'autre vint à sa rencontre et ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Quand la soirée prit fin, ils décidèrent alors de dévoiler leurs visages. Harry crut mourir quand il vit qui était son aimé. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Voldemort.

* * *

Alors ?


	6. Popcorn et virus

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Personnages : Ron/Drago

Rating : libre

Genre : humour

Mots : "Pop-corn" et "Virus"

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce maudit duel de minuit ? Il savait bien que la fouine était pire que le virus de la Dragoncelle. Il savait que celui-ci le prendrait en traître.

Alors _pourquoi_ n'avait-il pas tout simplement renoncé ?

Non, il serait passé pour un lâche, et lui, en temps que Gryffondor, ne l'était pas.

-"Eh, la belette !", avait appelé ladite fouine.

Le surnommé "belette" se retourna juste pour voir le sort lui arriver dessus.

Au début, il n'avait rien sentit de changé en lui.

Mais rapidement, son oreille gauche l'avait démangé. Il sentit alors quelque chose qui chauffait. Puis un léger "pop" s'était fait entendre en même temps qu'une chose non identifiée était éjectée de son orifice auriculaire.

La fouine, bien sûr, était déjà partie en riant.

La belette regarda le sol, à la lueur de sa baguette, pour chercher ce qui était sorti de son oreille. Mais avant de résoudre ce mystère, le phénomène se reproduisit et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un mais trois "pop" que produisirent les choses en se propulsant au sol.

Il se pencha et il put enfin découvrir que son oreille expulsait du pop-corn.

Maudite fouine. Il le lui paierait, foi de Weasley.

* * *

Alors ?

* * *

Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me demander plusieurs drabbles si vous le voulez, ma seule limite étant mon inspi'.

Il suffit que vous me donniez un ou deux perso(s), le rating, le genre et un ou deux mot(s). Et moi, j'essaierai de vous servir à piti drabble dans les plus brefs délais ( et dans l'ordre de réception des demandes...).

Bises,

Svet'


	7. Tigrou et kinkajou

Commande de : **Elana**

Personnages : Olivier Dubois/Hermione Granger

Rating : libre

Genre : humour/romance

Mots : "Tigrou" et "Kinkajou"

* * *

La rencontre opposait les équipes de Quidditch de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Hermione était dans les gradins et n'avait d'yeux que pour le magnifique gardien des rouge et or. Celui-ci était occupé à regarder la jeune fille qui sautait sur place à chaque tir qu'il arrêtait.

"Un peu comme Tigrou", pensa le capitaine des Gryffondors en se souvenant du dessin animé de son enfance ( il était fils de Moldus ).

Absorbé par sa petite amie, il ne vit pas le Cognard qui se précipitait sur lui et qui le frappa à l'épaule en le désarçonnant de son balai.

"Olivier !", cria Hermione en panique totale.

Ledit Olivier s'accrocha à son Brossdur du mieux qu'il pouvait, à la manière d'un kinkajou à sa branche ( mais avec une autre partie du corps - son bras - que l'animal )(1)

À ce moment-là, Harry se saisit du Vif d'Or et vint aider son capitaine à se poser en douceur. À peine avait il atterri que Hermione se précipita dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

* * *

(1) ben oui, je crois pas qu'Olivier ait une queue préhensible…

* * *

Alors ?


	8. Tapenade et nécrologie

Commande de : **Elana**

Personnages : Blaise Zabini/Fleur Delacour

Rating : libre

Genre : libre

Mots : "tapenade" et "nécrologie"

* * *

Blaise se souvenait de ce merveilleux jour d'octobre 1994. Ce soir où il avait aperçut pour la première fois la superbe Fleur Delacour.

Lui qui n'était pourtant pas d'un naturel timide avait hésité longtemps avant d'aller aborder la belle blonde.

Il avait été impressionné par l'air froid de la Française. Laquelle regardait quiconque s'approchait d'elle, comme si les gens étaient tous des rubriques nécrologiques particulièrement fournies.

Finalement, le soir de Noël, il se décida enfin d'aller voir la jeune femme, près à lui faire une déclaration enflammée.

Mais arrivé devant elle; il ne put prononcer qu'une phrase, en bégayant:

-"Tu… Je… peux prendre la tapenade ?"

* * *

Alors ?


	9. Chantal Goya et string

Commande de : **Midwintertears**

Personnages : Sirius/Severus

Rating : libre

Genre : humour

Mots : "Chantal Goya" et "string" ( là, tu m'as pas gâtée, **Mid**... )

* * *

Mardi-Gras.

-"Je vais tuer ce vieux fou, dit Severus.

-Qui ?

-Tu connais beaucoup de vieux fou, toi ? Dumbledore, bien sûr. Non mais je te jure, il est totalement cinglée pour avoir une telle idée.

-Moi, je trouve ça bien.

-Sirinouchet, tu es vraiment bizarre. Comment quelqu'un de sensé pourrait-il accepter _ça_ ?

-Oh, arrête, ce n'est pas si grave, ni si insupportable que ça, Sevinou.

-Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est déguisé comme ça.

-Non, mais je peux prendre ta place si tu veux.

-Tu ferais ça.

-Oui. À une condition.

-Laquelle, demanda Severus d'un air inquiet.

-Tu vas demander à McGonagall si elle porte un string, et si oui, de quelle couleur, répondit Sirius avec un sourire innocent.

-Finalement, je préfère rester déguisé en Chantal Goya."

* * *

Alors ?


	10. Chewinggum et fiançailles

Commande de : **Midwintertears**

Personnages : Ron/Drago

Rating : libre

Genre : humour

Mots : "Chewing-gum" et "Fiançailles"

* * *

Ron et Drago étaient deux jeunes sorciers très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et comme le mariage gay était autorisé dans le monde de la magie, ils avaient décidé de sauter le pas.

Le grand jour approchait rapidement. Mais…

-"Écoute, je t'aime beaucoup ma belette en sucre mais je crois voudrais rompre nos fiançailles.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas prêt pour le mariage.

-Je ne comprends pas, Draginou. C'est toi qui le voulais…

-Je sais. Mais je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'est le mariage. Au début, il te remplit de bonheur, comme l'air une bulle de chewing-gum. Mais quand ça t'explose à la figure, c'est difficile de t'en débarrasser

-Tu veux me quitter, alors ?

-Non. Je veux continuer à profiter de mon chewing-gum jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de goût.

-C'est bien la première fois que je suis comparé à de la gomme à mâcher…

-Tu oublies la fois où, avant qu'on soit ensemble, tu me suivais partout pour me faire céder et que je t'ai dit que c'était plus difficile de t'éviter que de décoller un chewing-gum des cheveux d'une petite fille.

-Ah oui, je me souviens."

* * *

Bon, je ne trouve pas que ce drabble soit très humoristique, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire mieux. J'espère que c'est bien quand même...

Reviews ?


	11. Cuisine et pâquerette

Commande de : **Midwintertears**

Personnages : Luna/Ginny

Rating : libre

Genre : yuri

Mots : 'Cuisine" et "Pâquerette"

* * *

C'était un jour ordinaire dans la vie ordinaire de l'ordinaire Ginny Weasley. Enfin, à un détail près. Son amie, Luna Lovegood, avec qui elle vivait en colocation rentrait le soir même de sa chasse au Ronflak Cornu.

C'est pourquoi Ginny, qui pourtant détestait ça, était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas. D'habitude, c'était Luna qui s'en chargeait, et quand elle n'était pas là, Ginny se faisait livrer ses repas par cheminée ou allait chez ses parents.

Elle était en train de finir le gâteau au chocolat quand elle sentit quelque chose qui lui frôlait le cou.

C'était Luna. Elle faisait glisser une pâquerette sur la peau de la rousse. Laquelle se laissait aller sous les caresses florales, le plaisir lui donnant des frissons dans le corps.

-"Je t'aime", souffla la blonde à son oreille.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Luna depuis plusieurs mois étaient réciproques, Ginny se retourna pour embrasser son amie.

Finalement, cette journée n'avait rien d'ordinaire.

* * *

Alors ?


	12. Caramel et lama

Commande de : **Nebulleuse**

Personnages : Ron/Seamus

Rating : libre

Genre : ?

Mots : "Caramel" et "Lama"

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un groupe de cinq jeunes hommes d'environ seize ans s'amusaient à tester les nouveaux bonbons créés par les jumeaux Weasley.

Il y avait quelques nouvelles sortes de boîtes à flemme - dont la déjà très demandée Gélule d'Aphonie - des caramels qui explosaient quand on essayait de les manger, des sucreries représentant Rogue aux goûts tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres et enfin des bonbons dérivés des crèmes canari qui transformaient le consommateur en animal durant une trentaine de secondes quand il croquait dedans.

Justement, c'était ceux-là que testaient deux des garçons, Ron et Seamus.

Le premier était devenu tour à tour un rat, un poulpe et un ornithorynque.

Le second s'était métamorphosé en koala, en lama cracheur des Andes et en araignée géante, au grand damne de Ron, qui comme tout le monde le savait, était arachnophobe à cause d'une blague des créateurs des bonbons qu'il venait de manger.

* * *

Alors ?


	13. Neuf millimètres et céréales

Commande de : **plumapapotte**

Pairing : Blaise/Hermione

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour

Mots : "(pistolet) neuf millimètres" et "céréles"

* * *

Un matin comme les autres dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. À la table des Gryffondors, Harry et Ron regardaient Hermione qui semblait participer au concours de "j'essaie-de-m'étouffer-le-plus-vite-possible-avec-mes-céréales".

-"Heu, Hermione.. Tu sais, on n'est pas pressés, les cours ne commence que dans une heure.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

-C'est quoi ? Tu dois aller à la bibliothèque ?"

Au moment où la jeune fille allait répliquer, Blaise Zabini s'approcha d'eux.

-"Herminou, tu es prête ?"_(NdA : T'as vu, **Mid**, je l'ai placé ! )_

En entendant les mots- et surtout le surnom - qu'avait prononcés le Serpentard, Ron faillit se noyer dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Harry quant à lui, attendit quelques instants pour s'étouffer avec un morceau de saucisse - quand Hermione embrassa amoureusement Zabini.

-"Tu… tu… toi et _ça_ !, bégaya Ron qui venait de tomber de son banc.

-Il s'appelle Blaise!, rétorqua la jeune fille, ses yeux semblant s'être soudain métamorphosés en canons de neuf millimètres prêts à tuer le rouquin. Allez, viens Blaisounet, on y va."

Le choc tua Ron sur le coup, tandis qu'Harry - son morceau de saucisse toujours coincé dans la trachée - finissait de mourir dans son assiette de porridge.


	14. Cerise et imagination

Commande de : **Jits**

Pairing : Harry/vous verrez bien...

Rating : libre

Mots : "Cerise" et "Imagination"

* * *

Harry - comme d'habitude - n'écoutait pas le cours soporifique du professeur Binns. Mais il n'écoutait pas plus ce que lui racontait Ron à propos de Lavande.

Non, Harry pensait à _elle_.

Il se rappelait ses grands yeux sombres dans lesquels il voulait se noyer.

Il imaginait ses lèvres couleurs cerise posées sur les siennes.

Il songeait à sa peau blanche que paraissait être si douce.

Il revoyait ses longs cheveux bruns où il aurait voulu passer la main pour voir s'ils étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils lui semblaient l'être.

Enfin, il repensait à son odeur si sucrée et envoûtante quand elle était passée à côté de lui.

Tout en elle faisait qu'il la désirait plus que tout au monde, plus que n'importe qui dans tout l'univers.

_"Non, ce n'est pas possible,_ se ressaisit Harry._ C'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'_elle_. De Bellatrix."_


	15. Eau de javel et canard en plastique

Commande de : **Elana**

Pairing : Olivier Dubois/libre ( donc ça sera Alicia Spinett )

Rating : libre

Genre : Aventure _(j'ai rajouté de l'humour, ça te gêne, **Elana** ?)_

Mots : "Eau de javel" et "Canard en plastique"

* * *

Olivier Dubois, plus connu sous le nom d'Indiana Wood, était sur les traces d'un merveilleux trésor.

Aidé par sa fidèle assistante Alicia "la flaireuse de bons coups(1)" Spinett, il explorait la salle immense au centre de laquelle trônait un gigantesque bassin.

-"Ça sent une drôle d'odeur ici. Un peu comme de l'eau de javel ou un truc du genre. Ah, non, c'est plutôt du bain moussant, fit remarquer la toujours très perspicace Alicia _( NdA: moi ironique ? Non, jamais…). _

-Donc, il ne doit plus être loin. Il faut continuer à chercher.

-J'ai mal partout, se plaignit l'assistante de Wood.

-En même temps, tu n'as pas besoin de te traîner à quatre pattes comme ça.(2)"

L'assistante totalement nunuche se releva et ils reprirent leurs recherches.

-"Je l'ai trouvé. Indi', je l'ai.

-Oh, mon canard en plastique. Je croyais que je ne le reverrai jamais."

* * *

(1) à quoi vous pensez, là… franchement vous avez l'esprit mal placé. Je parlais d'affaires de frics, de trésors et autres choses du même genre.

(2) je confirme vous avez l'esprit TRES mal placé. C'est pour pouvoir regarder sous les meubles…


	16. Moustique et nounours

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Sirius/Remus

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour/Roance

Mots : "Moustique" et "Nounours"

* * *

Dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor, le silence était tel qu'on aurait pu entendre voler une mouche, ou en l'occurrence un moustique particulièrement agaçant.

Le jeune Remus Lupin - qui par sa condition de lycanthrope était très sensible au moindre petit bruit - n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit et essayait de massacrer la bestiole dès qu'elle passait à portée de main.

-"Eh, 'Mus. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?, demanda Sirius.

-Non, y'a un moustique qui me harcèle.

-Je voudrais bien être à la place du moustique.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux te prendre une claque dans la gueule ?

-Non, mais j'adore te harceler.

-Je veux bien me faire harceler par un gros nounours canin si tu me promets de ne pas me sucer le sang.

-Tu sais, Lunard, y'a pas que le sang qui se suce…

-Serait-ce une proposition ?

-Non, une promesse."

* * *

Je voulais remercier toutes mes revieweuses et vous toutes qui me proposez ces petits drabbles très amusants à écrire... donc MERCI beaucoup !


	17. Télétubbies et ostracisme

Commande de : **Elana**

Pairing : Albus Dumbledore/Tom Jedusor

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour/Romance

Mots : "Télétubbies" et "Ostracisme"

* * *

-"Tom, mon petit bonbon au citron, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, Bubus. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai juste marre de cet ostracisme. Les autres élèves me laissent de côté. Pourtant en temps que Préfet-en-Chef, je devrais être apprécié, non ?

-L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois un bon élève et qu'un avenir prometteur t'attende.

-Mais, je n'ai pas d'amis, pleurnicha Tom. Personne ne m'aime !

-Si, moi. Ne pleure plus. Quoique tu es mignon comme ça, on dirait un enfant qui a raté un épisode des Télétubbies. Allez, viens que je te fasse un bisou."

* * *

Très court, très con. Je ne l'aime pas trop celui-là, mais impossible de faire mieux, je bloque complètement sur ce pairing qui est... comment dire ? improbable ! Promis, je fais mieux la prochaine fois ( enfin, j'essaierai... )


	18. Suppositoire et pastèque

Commande de : **Elana**

Pairing : Kingsley/Charlie

Rating : libre

Genre : libre

Mots : "Pastèque" et ..."Suppositoire" _( je sais, ça surprend !... )_

* * *

La guerre était finie. L'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet avait fait la fête au Square Grimmaurd. La soirée était bien avancée et la majorité des membres était allée se coucher, seuls restaient Kingsley, Charlie et Remus. Et il faut dire qu'ils étaient dans un drôle d'état, complètement torchés au Pur-Feu. Ils étaient arrivés au moment où chacun racontait le moment le plus pénible ou gênant de sa vie.

-"Un jour, j'ai voulu essayer un sport moldu - le bootfall, je crois - mais je n'avais pas de balle. Donc j'ai pris une pastèque bien ronde. Malheureusement, quand j'ai voulu taper dedans, mon pied est resté coincé à l'intérieur, commença Kingsley.

-Moi, ajouta Remus, c'est quand, à Poudlard, James et Sirius m'ont déguisé en fille - pendant que je dormais - tout en rose, avec un maquillage que je n'ai pas pu enlever de toute la journée. Juste parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient…

-Je pense que je vous bats largement. Est-ce que vous connaissez un peu la médecine moldue ? Non ? Eh bien, ils ont des traitements particulièrement vicieux. Et bien sûr, mon père trouve ça "fascinant". Donc quand j'avais huit ans, j'ai eu le malheur de tomber malade et il a voulu que je me soigne à la façon moldue. Et évidemment, j'ai hérité du pire de médicaments : le suppositoire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un truc horrible qu'il faut se mettre dans le …

-Oh, je vois !"

* * *

Ben voilà, c'est très très très con !! Mais que voulez-vous faire avec le mot "suppositoire" ?! Des fois, je me demande où vous allez chercher les mots que vous me proposez ( vous êtes naturellement tordues ou vous vous forcez à l'être ? lol )

Allez, **Elana**, je t'en veux pas et puis ça me force à réfléchir ( même si ça me rend pas plus intelligente, au contraire ! ). En fait, j'adore ces sortes de défis...


	19. Alligator et CocaCola

Commande de : **Midwintertears**

Pairing : Harry/Dudley

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour

Mots : "Alligator" et "Coca-Cola"

* * *

Harry était dans le jardin du 4, Privet Drive quand le gros cochon blond qui lui servait de cousin arriva, un verre de Coca-Cola © à la main.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'observe les alligators, se moqua le binoclard.

-Quels alligators ?

-Ceux que j'élève en cachette.

-Tu… tu n'as pas le droit. C'est dan… dangereux.

-Je sais. Surtout ceux-là. Ce sont des alligators magiques : si ils te mordent, tu te transformes en… cochon.", répondit Harry en réprimant un fou rire.

La réaction de Dudley ne se fit pas attendre. Il attrapa ses grosses fesses à pleines mains et se mit à hurler - "Maman !". Harry savait qu'il repensait à sa rencontre l'année précédente avec Hagrid. Laquelle rencontre s'était soldée par une visite à la clinique pour se faire enlever une queue de cochon.

Quand il vit son cousin partir en courant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. À tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer et qu'il finit par tomber écroulé dans l'herbe. Mort de rire. _( au sens propre du terme… )_

* * *

J'adore tuer Harry de façon ridicule... hi hi hi. C'est pas de ma faute, si il est con !


	20. Ex petit ami et bazar

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Rating : libre

Genre : Romance

Mots : "Ex petit ami" et "Bazar"

* * *

Ron et Drago étaient en vacances en Égypte et se baladaient dans le bazar cairote, main dans la main. Ils étaient en train de marchander avec un vendeur de tapis orientaux - Drago voulait _absolument _en ramener un pour leur appartement - quand quelqu'un tapota sur l'épaule de Ron.

-"Ronnie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis en voyage avec mon petit ami. Drago, je te présente Akim, mon… un ami."

Ron et Akim discutèrent quelques minutes et l'Égyptien repartit.

-"Un ami ? Vraiment ?, demanda Drago.

-Dray… Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie quand même ?

-Je te fais une crise si je veux. Je sais que tu me mens, je le vois dans tes yeux.

-Je… Akim est mon ex petit ami. Mais c'était il y a trois ans et ça n'a duré que cinq mois. Il n'a pas vraiment compté pour moi. Le seul que j'aime c'est toi.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Oui. Et je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi."

* * *

J'espère que c'est pas trop guimauve...

* * *

Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me demander plusieurs drabbles si vous le voulez, ma seule limite étant mon inspi'.

Il suffit que vous me donniez un ou deux perso(s), le rating, le genre et un ou deux mot(s). Et moi, j'essaierai de vous servir à piti drabble dans les plus brefs délais ( et dans l'ordre de réception des demandes...).

Bises,

Svet'


	21. Gastroentérite et Robin des Bois

Commande de : **Louwyn**

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour

Mots : "Gastro-entérite" et "Robin de bois"

* * *

Dumbledore avait encore eu une de ses idées saugrenues qui lui plaisaient tant : il avait décidé de monter une pièce de théâtre avec les septièmes années. Après plusieurs hésitations son choix s'étaient arrêté sur "Robin des Bois".

Le casting était assez surprenant et hétéroclite. Étonnement le rôle-titre avait été décroché par Neville Londubat. Marianne était interprétée par Lavande Brown.

Les autres acteurs étaient Ernie McMillan/Petit Jean, Drago Malefoy/Jean Sans Terre, Michael Corner/le shérif de Nottingham et Theodore Nott/frère Tuck. Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot et Dean Thomas jouaient des villageois.

Le directeur - grand amateur de romantisme - avait prévu que la pièce se termine par un baiser entre Robin/Neville et Marianne/Lavande.

Mais l'acteur principal se posait une question, oh combien, existentielle : comment allait-il pouvoir embrasser sa partenaire - laquelle semblait s'être baignée dans du parfum - alors qu'avec sa gastro-entérite, la moindre odeur lui faisait retourner le cœur et l'estomac ?

Ou en clair : comment ne pas vomir sur Lavande ?


	22. Miaou et Félix

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Pattenrond/Miss Teigne

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour

Mots : "Miaou" et Félix"

* * *

-"Pattenrond, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit Miss Teigne.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça a l'air grave.

-Je vais avoir des chatons.

-C'est formidable !

-Et je te quitte.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Et les petits ?

-J'ai rencontré un autre chat. C'est lui le père. Il s'appelle Félix et il fait de la publicité.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Et bien, je le fais quand même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

-Il est jeune, son poil est lisse et surtout : il n'est _pas_ orange."

--

À quelques mètres de là, les jumeau Weasley s'amusaient à traduire à leur façon les "miaou" que s'échangeaient les deux félidés.

* * *

Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire celui-là, j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour vous en le lisant...

Bises


	23. Gingembre

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Sirius/Remus

Rating : libre

Genre : libre

Mot : "Gingembre"

* * *

Sirius buvait. Encore et toujours. Il se saoulait pour oublier.

Il voulait _tout _oublier.

Oublier que Remus était mort.

Oublier sa culpabilité.

Oublier son désir de le rejoindre.

Oublier qu'il était un meurtrier.

Oublier qu'il avait oublié _ça_. Que Remus était allergique au gingembre.

Oublier que c'était lui qui, égoïstement, avait voulu accroître le désir de son amant et avait ajouté du gingembre dans l'assiette de celui-ci.

Oublier qu'il l'avait tué.


	24. Souplesse et araignée

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Ron/Drago

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour

Mots : "Souplesse" et "Araignée"

* * *

Dans les cachots.

Ron et Drago étaient en retenue pour Rogue.

-"Vous devrez nettoyer cette salle sans vous aider de la magie.", avait annoncé le aître des potions.

Puis il laissa les deux adolescents.

-"Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison", rouspéta Malefoy.

Ils commencèrent donc à ranger la pièce.

Ron s'occupait d'une étagère remplie de bocaux quand une araignée sortit de dessous le meuble et grimpa sur le pied du jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit à hurler et à agiter la jambe pour envoyer voltiger la bestiole qui semblait trouver qu'elle était bien là.

Pris de panique, le rouquin sauta avec souplesse dans les bras de Drago. Lequel, surpris, se retrouva assis par terre avec un Weasley sur les genoux.

C'est alors que Harry entra dans la pièce et, trouvant son meilleur ami dans les bras de son pire ennemi, fit une crise cardiaque et mourut sur le coup. _( encore une fois… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! )_


	25. Bonbon au citron et argh

Commande de : **Ron Ravenclaw**

Pairing : Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore

Rating : libre

Genre : Tragédie/Humour

Mots : "Bonbon au citron" et "Argh"

Vu le genre choisi par **Ron**, j'ai choisi de faire ce drabble en deux parties _( 1. Humour - enfin, essai d'humour; 2. Tragédie - pareil que pour l'humour, c'est plus un essai de tragédie; avec Bubus j'arrive pas à faire quelque chose qui me plaise... )_

I)

Albus avait toujours aimé les bonbons au citron et celui-ci lui faisait très envie.

Le seul problème, c'était que ledit "bonbon au citron" était un jeune homme, Gellert Grindelwald, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se faire croquer par son ami. Surtout que celui-ci pouvait se montrer très pervers avec ses "bonbons".

"Comme quoi, l'abus _( l'Albus ?, lol)_ de sucre est mauvais pour la santé ou en tout cas détraque le cerveau.", pensa Gellert en se souvenant de la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé avec Albus.

--

II)

Les deux jeunes hommes se disputaient. En effet, Gellert ne supportais plus les lubies d'Albus et celui-ci refusait les idées fascistes de son ami.

La dispute tourna vite en duel de sorciers. Ils étaient tous les deux très doués et chacun parvenaient sans mal à éviter les sorts de son adversaire. Lesquels sorts allaient frapper un mur ou une étagère.

Malheureusement, le dernier sort que lança Albus fit résonner un "argh" de douleur extrême dans la pièce.

C'était Ariana, sa jeune sœur, qui en entrant dans la cave avait reçu le sortilège de plein fouet. La jeune fille, fragile, succomba presque instantanément sous l'œil horrifié de son frère aîné.

Son meurtrier.


	26. Ectoplasme et rebond

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Mimi Geignarde/Peeves

Rating : libre

Genre : Romance/Humour

Mots : "Ectoplasme" et "Rebond" _( j'ai utilisé l'adjectif putôt que le nom... )_

* * *

Mimi lisait le poème qu'elle avait trouvé le matin même dans ses toilettes.

_"Mimi, au formes rebondies,_

_Mimi Geignarde, la clocharde,_

_Dans des WC, ta vie tu vas passer._

_Moi le farceur, le sans pudeur,_

_Dans ce poème, je te dis que je t'aime._

_Moi l'ectoplasme plein d'enthousiasme,_

_Dans cette poésie remplie de fantaisie,_

_Te déclare mon amour avec humour._

_Peeves"_

* * *

Très court mais je l'aime bien celui-là...


	27. Côtelettes et yoyo

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Percy/Ron

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour

Mots : "Côtelettes" et "Yoyo"

* * *

Harry et Hermione avaient été invités au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël.

Cette année, ils avaient offerts des objets moldus à Mr Weasley, dont un canard en plastique _( NdA : pas celui d'Olivier )_, un tire-bouchon et un yoyo. Ces objets avaient impressionnés, non seulement Arthur, mais aussi Ron et Percy qui saisissaient la moindre occasion de s'en servir, au grand damne de Molly.

D'ailleurs, le Préfet-en-Chef, sportif émérite _( ironie quand tu nous tiens… )_, voulu prouver une fois de plus à quel point il maîtrisait le yoyo alors que sa mère servait un énorme plat de côtelettes. Bien sûr, il voulu réaliser une figure "acrobatique avec le jouet.

C'est alors que survint la catastrophe.

Tout d'abord, il assomma Harry qui tomba dans son assiette de soupe _( NdA : c'est vous qui décidez si il meurt noyé ou pas… )_, puis il enroula la ficelle autour du cou de son plus jeune frère. Lequel commença à suffoquer et à prendre une magnifique teinte bleutée qui jurait avec le roux de ses cheveux.

Finalement, Hermione réussit à défaire le yoyo du cou de son rouquin préféré, qui tenta ensuite - lorsqu'il eu retrouvé son souffle - de tuer Percy avec le tire-bouchon.

Heureusement, le plat de côtelettes lui, était arrivé sans encombre sur la table.


	28. Loufoque et arbre

Commandede : **mevanoui**

Personnage : Harry

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour

Mots : "Loufoque" et "Arbre"

* * *

Personne ne saura jamais ce qui avait poussé Potter à accepter ce pari stupide, ni qui était à l'origine de cette idée plus que loufoque. Une idée que même Loufoca Lovegood n'aurait jamais pu avoir.

Quelle idée loufoque ?, vous demandez-vous.

Et bien tout simplement de grimper au sommet du Saule Cogneur.

Complètement débile !, vous dîtes-vous. Oui, tout le monde le pensait. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Potter le téméraire et décérébré Gryffondor. Même Weasmoche était d'accord sur ce point-là, Potter était cinglé d'accepter.

Bref, ce demi-cerveau de veracrasse essaya de grimper sur l'arbre frappeur, qui, étonnement, refusa de se laisser faire. Il agita la branche sur laquelle était perché le balafré et l'envoya voler jusqu'au pied de la tour d'astronomie. D'ailleurs, il s'y est écrasé comme un pancake - le sirop d'érable en moins, le sang en plus.

Croyez bien que moi, Drago Malefoy, j'ai bien ri quand j'ai vu ça.

Surtout que c'était moi qui avait parié avec lui qu'il était incapable d'arriver en haut de ce stupide arbre.


	29. Chaussette et Gremlins

Commande de: **Midwintertears**

Pairing : Hermione/Dobby

Rating : libre

Genre : libre

Mots : "Chaussette" et "Gremlins"

* * *

Hermione songeait souvent aux victimes de la guerre. Bien sûr, elle repensait à Remus, le loup-garou au grand cœur, à Tonks, la fantasque Métamorphomage, à l'impressionnant Alastor Maugrey ou encore à Fred Weasley, le facétieux jumeau de George.

Mais celui vers qui ses pensées dérivaient le plus souvent était Dobby, l'elfe de maison. Le fidèle et dévoué Dobby qui vouait un véritable culte à Harry et qui collectionnait les chaussettes avec passion.

La première fois qu'elle avait entendu parler de lui, elle s'était imaginée une petite créature ressemblant à un Gremlin.

Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait tout de suite trouvé sympathique et courageux. Et Merlin sait à quel point il l'était.

D'ailleurs, il n'a pas hésité à s'opposer à des sorciers et à donner sa vie pour Harry.

Et à chaque fois, qu'Hermione pensait à Dobby petit par la taille, mais immense par le cœur - elle fondait en larme et rien ni personne ne pouvait la calmer.

* * *

Je tenais une fois de plus à vous remercier pour continuer à me suivre dans mes délires drabblistiques. Grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé les cent reviews pour ce petit recueil ( 103, précisemment, au moment où j'écris ces quelques mots ). Donc un très grand MERCI !


	30. Brouter et sombrero

Commande de : **Elana**

Pairing : Fred Weasley/Olivier Dubois

Rating : libre

Genre : Romance/Humour/Aventure

Mots : "Brouter" et "Sombrero"

* * *

Indiana Wood ( Olivier Dubois, de son vrai nom ) était au Mexique avec son nouvel assistant - et accessoirement, petit ami - Fred Weasley, surnommé Freddie la Débrouille. Wood avait viré Alicia "la flaireuse de bons coups" Spinett, qui, en plus d'être totalement nunuche, lui avait volé son canard en plastique.

Donc le Mexique.

Les deux jeunes hommes, qui étaient poursuivis par l'un de leurs concurrents - l'affreux Harry Potter, dit le Balafré - tentaient de passer inaperçus. C'est pourquoi ils étaient constamment coiffés d'immenses sombreros.

Ils étaient à la recherche d'un trésor aztèque mais ils ignoraient où il se trouvait. Ils n'avaient même aucune idée de la zone géographique où ils devraient fouiller.

Autant dire qu'ils avaient autant de chances de le découvrir qu'en avait une vache de trouver de quoi brouter en plein désert du Sahara_(1)._ D'ailleurs, ils abandonnèrent leurs recherches et allèrent au magasin le plus proche pour acheter un nouveau canard en plastique pour Indi'.

* * *

_(1)comparaison débile, mais je ne savais pas comment placer "brouter" et je ne voulais pas seulement écrire : "ils regardaient brouter une vache"…_

Je crois que je suis en train de développer une obsession pour les canards en plastiques...

Au passage, je voulais juste vous dire que je ne prends plus de demande pour le moment. J'ai déjà pas mal de demandes en attente. Je vous ferai savoir dans un prochain chapitre quand j'en accepterai à nouveau.


	31. Parfum et Courgette

Commande de : **Nebulleuse**

Pairing : McGonagall/Rogue

Rating : libre

Genre : libre

Mots : "Parfum" et "Courgette"

* * *

Un jour de St Valentin à Poudlard. Dans la salle des professeurs.

-"Minie, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sevinou ?

-Il faut que tu devines. T u peux me poser des questions mais je ne répondrai que par oui ou par non.

-D'accord. Est-ce que c'est un nouveau livre ?

-Non.

-Un lot de plumes ?

-Non. Tu n'as pas d'idées plus romantiques.

-Une broche ?

-Non.

-Des boucles d'oreilles ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que ça se porte ?

-Oui.

-Un bijou ?

-Non.

-Des porte-jarretelles ?

-Euh…non. Mais, j'y penserai pour ton anniversaire.

-Un vêtement ?

-Non.

-Alors un parfum ?

-Oui.

-À la rose ?

-Non.

-Violette ?

-Non.

-Chèvrefeuille, j'adore ça…

-Non plus. Et tu me connais, j'ai essayé de faire original…

-Je ne sais pas. Allez, dis-moi.

-Tiens, sens toi-même, Minie."

La dénommée Minie prit donc le paquet que lui tendait son amant. Un fois ouvert, elle porta le flacon et sentit le parfum.

-"Je rêve ou c'est…

-Non, c'est bien ça.

-Courgette ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais porter cette horreur ?

-Mais tu m'as dis que tu adorais ça.

-Oui. Mais dans mon assiette !"


	32. Ordinateur et mauvaise foi 1

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Personnage : Voldemort

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour

Mots : "Ordinateur" et "Mauvaise foi"

* * *

Celui-là est un peu particulier... Enfin, vous verrez bien.

* * *

Je me trouvais assise devant mon ordinateur à réfléchir au drabble que je devais écrire.

De l'humour avec Voldemort et les mots "ordinateur" et "mauvaise foi". Et je me demandais bien ce que je pourrais faire.

Peut-être quelque chose comme Voldy se mettant à l'informatique ou ouvrant un cybercafé.

Ou encore plus improbable, cherchant l'amour sur un site de rencontre gay. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait y rencontrer quelqu'un ( Harry, par exemple ) et qu'il abandonnerait ses idées racistes ( ou pas ).

Sinon, il pourrait tout aussi bien perdre ses pouvoirs et devrait vivre comme un moldu et découvrirait Internet. Puis il deviendrait accro aux jeux en ligne.

Bref, plein de conneries mais rien de très concluant. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Alors j'ai écris ce petit drabble idiot en attendant d'écrire quelque chose de mieux.

Vous devez être en train de vous dire que j'aurais mieux fait de développer mes idées, aussi stupides soient-elles. Et qu'il ne faut pas grand-chose pour écrire un texte de cette longueur ? Et, je vous réponds que je ne pouvais pas écrire un drabble entier avec si peu.

Moi, de mauvaise foi ? Oui, peut-être.

Tout ça pour dire que les prochains chapitres seront quelques-uns de ces drabbles dont je parle plus haut ! Je n'arrivai pas à choisir lequel publier donc, j'en ai fait plusieurs…


	33. Ordinateur et mauvaise foi 2

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Personnage : Voldemort

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour

Mots : "Ordinateur" et "Mauvaise foi"

* * *

Voldemort avait découvert une invention moldue qu'il avait trouvé formidable: les sites de rencontre. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, ceux réservés aux sorciers gays.

Il s'était donc acheté un ordinateur haut de gamme. Après tout, ses Mangemorts lui donnaient tout l'argent qu'il réclamait, il pouvait donc s'acheter tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il surfait toute la journée, à la recherche du site parfait pour lui et ses espérances. Finalement, il s'inscrit sur , sous le pseudonyme de GrandSerpent ( il espérait que tout le monde comprendrait l'allusion à une certaine partie de son anatomie ).

Quand un des ses sbires - probablement maso pour oser ça - lui fit remarquer qu'il agissait comme un moldu, il répondit avec mauvaise foi que c'était juste pour repérer d'éventuels nouveaux partisans.

Bien sûr, en fait il recherchait son âme sœur mais pour rien au monde, il n'oserait l'avouer, même sous la torture.


	34. Ordinateur et mauvaise foi 3

Commande de : mevanoui

Personnage : Voldemort

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour

Mots : "Ordinateur" et "Mauvaise foi"

* * *

**ÉclairRugissant** : Salut GrandSerpent, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

**GrandSerpent** : Très bien, sauf que les personnes dont je t'ai déjà parlé sont incapables de faire correctement ce que je leur demande.

**ÉclairRugissant** : Je te comprends. Mes deux subordonnés refusent de m'obéir.

**GrandSerpent **: Parfois je regrette le bon vieux temps où il suffisait d'un geste pour se faire respecter…

**ÉclairRugissant **: Je change de sujet mais j'aimerai beaucoup te rencontrer. Ça fait déjà trois mois qu'on discute ensemble sur ce site et on ne s'est encore jamais vu. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

**GrandSerpent **: Je ne sais pas. Et si on ne se plaisait pas ?

**ÉclairRugissant** : On pourrait toujours rester ami…

**GrandSerpent **: D'accord, mais quelque part où il n'y a personne. Je n'aime pas trop les gens en général.

**ÉclairRugissant** : Alors on a qu'à dire aux "Trois Balais", ce soir. C'est toujours désert là-bas. Et puis on n'est pas obligé d'y rester. On peut s'y retrouver et aller faire un tour en dehors du village.

**GrandSerpent** : Ok. À 21 heures.

--

Le soir même, les deux hommes se rendirent au rendez-vous en espérant trouver leur âme sœur.

Mais quand ils ôtèrent la capuche de leurs capes ( il faisait très froid ce jour-là ), ils firent tout deux un arrêt cardiaque et moururent sur le coup.

En effet, ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient donné rendez-vous à leur pire ennemi: Voldemort pour ÉclairRugissant et Harry Potter pour GrandSerpent.

Bien sûr, s'ils avaient survécu, ils auraient prétendu - avec la plus grande des mauvaises fois - qu'ils savaient avec qui ils communiquaient et que tout ça n'était qu'un piège pour attirer l'autre et le neutraliser.


	35. Ordinateur et mauvaise foi 4

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Personnage : Voldemort

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour

Mots : "Ordinateur" et "Mauvaise foi"

* * *

Voldemort, miraculeusement ressuscité par Lucius Malefoy, avait abandonné les sites de rencontres mais pas Internet. C'était quand même grâce à cet invention, certes moldue, mais formidable qu'il avait défait le Survivant. Évidemment, avec sa mauvaise foi légendaire, il avait refusé de reconnaître que ça avait été accidentel et voulait que tout le mérite de la mort de Harry Potter lui revienne.

Donc, il continuait à passer ses journées devant son écran d'ordinateur.

Il s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion les jeux en ligne. Et surtout le poker. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il était vraiment nul, voire pire. Il avait bien essayé d'ensorceler sa machine mais rien n'y faisait, il perdait à chaque fois.

Et à chaque partie perdue, c'était de l'argent qui partait dans la nature. Mais ce n'était pas le sien mais celui de ses Mangemorts, donc il s'en foutait royalement. Mais ces derniers, eux, commençaient à en avoir plus que marre et décidèrent d'agir.

Un soir, ils se réunirent tous et décidèrent de se débarrasser de leur maître. Pour ça, il mirent un très puissant somnifère dans son gâteau au chocolat - un des points faibles de Voldemort - et l'emmenèrent à Poudlard pour que Potter le tue. Ce qu'il fit.

Mais ce que l'Élu ignorait, c'est qu'en tuant son ennemi, il mourrait lui aussi.

* * *

Bon, je ne ferai pas d'autres "séries" de ce genre. C'est juste que j'avais plusieurs idées et que je ne voulais pas en laisser de côté. Donc les prochains drabbles seront en un seul exemplaire...


	36. Suicide et regrets

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Ron/Drago _( ils ne sont pas nommés dans le drabble, mais c'est Drago qui parle de Ron )_

Rating : libre

Genre : Tragédie

Mots : "Suicide"(de Ron) et "Regrets"

* * *

Je dédie ce drabble à Guillaume, un ami qui s'est suicidé il y a près de quatre ans et qui me manque toujours autant...

D'ailleurs, ce texte exprime non seulement ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de Drago, mais aussi ce que j'ai ressenti quand mon ami est mort.

* * *

Je me sens tellement responsable de sa mort. J'ai beau savoir que je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose, c'est plus fort que moi. Je me sens coupable.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si je ne l'avais pas rejeté de la sorte, il ne se serait pas tué.

Je sais qu'il ne croyait pas à la sincérité de mon amitié. Qu'il pensait que j'était intolérant. À vrai dire, je n'ai rien fait, ou presque, pour prouver que j'étais différent de ce que les apparences voulaient bien montrer.

Mes propos cachent souvent ma véritable personnalité, un peu comme une carapace, et je n'ai pas su lui faire voir au travers de celle-ci.

Et je sais que ça n'aurait sûrement rien changé. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était que sa propre famille le rejette pour ce qu'il était. Comme si être homo était un crime.

Aujourd'hui je regrette de ne pas avoir pu mieux le connaître.

Je savais qu'il allait mal, mais je n'ai rien fait. J'ai vu qu'il s'enfonçait, mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher son suicide.

Même si je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu le sauver, je me sens coupable. Et ça ne changera jamais.

Je l'ai laissé mourir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit drabble dans lequel j'ai mis beaucoup de moi. Les prochains seront beaucoup plus joyeux, je vous le promets !


	37. Dark Vador et Barbie

Commande de : **Isil Nuuruhuine**

Pairing : Bellatrix/Luna

Rating : libre

Genre : Humour

Mots : "Dark Vador" et "Barbie"

* * *

L'Ordre du Phénix et quelques membres de l'A.D. combattaient les Mangemorts au Départements des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens.

Les sbires de Face-de-Serpent étaient venus récupérer une prophétie concernant le balafré et l'albinos égocentrique. Bien sûr les "Bouffes-cadavres", auraient préféré passer leur soirée autrement qu'en se battant contre des gamins et autres arriérés du même genre. Mais bon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Au milieu de la salle, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait déjà trucidé son clébard de cousin, se battait contre une jeune fille à la chevelure digne d'une Barbie©, Luna Lovegood.

Celle-ci manqua de recevoir un sortilège de mort mais son adversaire la poussa hors de portée du rayon mortel.

-"Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ?

-Parce que je suis ta mère.", répondit la "Dévoreuse-de-macchabée" dans une très bonne imitation de Dark Vador.

Le choc de la révélation fut si intense que Harry, qui n'était pas loin des deux combattantes, trébucha et finit à travers le voile où son parrain était tombé quelques minutes auparavant.

Pendant ce temps-là, Remus, fou de chagrin que Sirius, son amant, soit mort, tua l'"absorbeuse-de-défunt" sous le regard indifférent de Luna.


	38. Barbapapa et Boulet

Commande de : **Midwintertears**

Pairing : Cho/Albus

Rating : libre

Genre : libre

Mots : "Barbapapa" et "Boulet"

* * *

-"Je n'en peux plus, dit Cho en entrant dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?, demanda son amie Marietta.

-C'est Dumbledore, il va me rendre dingue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ?

-Il veut que nous, les préfets, organisions un bal pour Mardi-Gras. Si ça n'était que ça, ça ne serait pas grave. Mais il veut que le terme de la fête soit les Barbapapas.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Un dessin animé.

-Un quoi ?

-Des images qui bougent dans une boîte et qui font une histoire, c'est pour les enfants moldus.

-Ah, d'accord. Mais je ne vois pas trop où est le problème…

-Le problème ? Il veut que tous élèves soient déguisés en Barbapapas.

-Et ?"

Cho fit un dessin rapide pour montrer à son amie à quoi ressemblaient les personnages du fameux dessin animé.

-"Quoi ! Ce boulet veut vraiment qu'on s'habille comme _ça_ ?!?

-Tu comprends où est le problème maintenant ?

-Oui. Il faut l'empêcher de faire ça.

-Tu as une idée ?

-Et si on empoisonnait ses bonbons au citron ?

-Excellente idée."


	39. Tomates farcies et encrier

Commande de : **angiecali**

Pairing : Severus/Ombrage

Rating : libre

Genre : libre

Mots : "Tomates farcies" et "encrier"

* * *

Severus avait invité Dolores Ombrage à dîner pour s'excuser d'avoir renversé son encrier - involontairement - sur son cardigan préféré.

Le maître des potions, qui était un véritable cordon bleu, avait préparé sa spécialité : les tomates farcies à la purée de roses. Mais il n'avait pas prévu les effets qu'auraient un tel plat sur la Grande Inquisitrice, ni les conséquences dramatiques qui en découleraient.

Le crapaud - comme l'appelaient les élèves et même quelques professeurs - fut enchanté de voir sa couleur fétiche dans son assiette et se pressa d'engloutir sa tomate.

Malheureusement pour Severus, il avait oublié que la purée de roses était aphrodisiaque. Ombrage lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa goulûment en tentant de le déshabiller.

Le maître des potions tomba dans les pommes et se réveilla aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance avec une fan de Fudge occupée à lui lécher l'entrejambe. Quand il vit cela, il fit un arrêt cardiaque et décéda dans l'instant.

Ombrage, quant à elle, fut internée dans la section psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste, ce qui, bien évidemment, discrédita fortement le Ministère.

* * *

Oui, ça fait peur à imaginer ( je vais faire des cauchemars pendant six mois après avoir écrit ça... ) et en plus c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, mais bon, vous êtes habitués à force...


	40. Dinde et lustre

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Petunia/Vernon

Rating : libre

Genre : libre

Mots : "Dinde" et "Lustre"

* * *

Un 24 décembre comme les autres au 4, Privet Drive.

Petunia Dursley, en bonne conservatrice des traditions, était en train de préparer une dinde aux marrons pour le réveillon de Noël pendant que son mari, Vernon, lisait son journal assit à la table de la cuisine.

Leur neveu, le petit Harry Potter, âgé de cinq ans, déboula dans la pièce en pleurant parce que son cousin avait affirmé qu'il n'aurait pas de cadeau.

Sa tante, au lieu de le consoler, lui cria dessus que Dudley avait raison et qu'il devait se taire sinon il n'aurait pas de repas non plus.

Le petit garçon cessa de pleurer mais était dans une colère monstre.

C'est à ce moment-là que la dinde - plumée et sans tête - se dressa sur ses pattes et se mit à poursuivre le couple Dursley à travers la maison. Pour échapper à l'animal farci, Petunia grimpa sur la table du salon et s'accrocha au lustre qui, malheureusement, ne résista pas, et elle tomba sur son mari qu'elle assomma.

La dinde, quant à elle, s'enfuit et on ne la revit jamais.


	41. Bilboquet et arbalète

Commande de : **angiecali**

Pairing : Voldemort/Sirius

Rating : libre

Genre : libre

Mots : "Bilboquet" et "Arbalète"

* * *

Au Square Grimmaurd.

-"Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont entrés, s'écria Remus.

-Les enfants, allez vous cacher", hurla Molly.

Bien sûr, lesdits "enfants" ne partirent pas et commencèrent à se battre.

Sirius qui se trouvait avec Buck lorsque son amant avait crié, arriva en courant dans la pièce où se tenait la bataille. En ouvrant la porte, il brisa la baguette de Voldemort qui était juste derrière.

Comme Sirius n'avait plus de baguette depuis son emprisonnement et que celle de Face-de-Serpent était détruite, ils étaient tous les deux désarmés.

Mais il y en avait deux qui traînaient sur la table. Ils en attrapèrent chacun une et voulurent engager le combat. Or celle de Voldemort se transforma en bilboquet et celle de Sirius en arbalète. C'étaient des baguettes farceuses des jumeaux Weasley.

Et comme le Chef-Bouffecadavres s'en rendit vite compte, il était très dur de tuer quelqu'un avec un tel jouet, à moins de réussir à l'étrangler avec la ficelle.

Sirius pensait, quant à lui, s'en sortir avec son arme moldue, mais ce n'était pas des fléchettes qu'elle lançait mais des bâtons de réglisse. Ils abandonnèrent donc le combat et regardèrent les autres se battrent, en mangeant du pop-corn apparu miraculeusement.


	42. Pistache et banjo

Commande de : **Nebulleuse**

Pairing : Neville/Goyle

Rating : libre

Genre : Romance/Humour

Mots : "Pistache" et "Banjo"

* * *

Neville Londubat, jeune Griffondor de 16 ans, avait décidé de séduire l'homme de ses rêves - et des cauchemars de ses camarades - Gregory Goyle, jeune Serpentard de 16 ans, ressemblant fortement ( au choix ) à un troll ou à un babouin.

Bref, Neville était amoureux et il en avait marre que son chéri ne comprenne pas les signes qu'il lui envoyait depuis des mois. Certains diraient que c'était parce qu'il - Goyle - avait le cerveau de la taille d'une demi-pistache atrophiée, mais Neville préférait penser que c'était parce que lui n'était pas assez explicite.

Il prit sur lui, laissa sa timidité de côté et sortit le grand jeu à son fantasme ambulant. Armé de son banjo, il rejoignit les cachots et attendit que GéGé sorte de sa salle commune pour lui chanter son amour.

Mais une fois de plus, le Serpentard ne comprit rien et, désespéré, Neville décida de devenir hétéro. Il jeta alors son dévolu sur Hannah Abbott, jeune Poufsouffle de 16 ans, légèrement nunuche sur les bords.


	43. Origami et tabouret

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Ron/Krum

Rating : libre

Genre : Romance

Mots : "Origami" et "Tabouret"

* * *

Tout le monde savait que Ron Weasley admirait Viktor Krum. Mais personne ne savait que la réciproque était toute aussi vraie. Et personne ne savait non plus que si Viktor allait si souvent à la bibliothèque, c'était pour réfléchir à comment il pourrait aborder le jeune élève de Poudlard.

Un jour, il trouva la solution. Simple et directe.

Le Griffondor était avec ses amis, quelques tables plus loin.

-"Mais Hermione, je comprends rien. Tu veux pas me laisser recopier sur ton devoir ?

-Non. Il faut que tu… Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Sûrement un mot d'une admiratrice de Harry.

-Non, c'est pour toi."

Ron prit l'origami que lui tendait son ami. "Pour le beau garçon roux" et "Ouvre-moi" étaient écrit dessus.

Le jeune Weasley défit donc le parchemin et lut les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits :

"Tu me plais beaucoup. Rejoins-moi à 20 heures en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

V."

Ron regarda autour de lui pour voir qui était ce V. Une seule personne avait un prénom commençant par cette lettre : Krum ! Le rouquin faillit en tomber de son tabouret.

Le soir même, il était allé au rendez-vous en se disant qu'il s'était sans doute trompé et que ce n'était pas son idole qu'il retrouverait mais quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était en train d'embrasser Viktor Krum, qui le tenait dans ses bras musclés.


	44. Courge et fauteuil

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Neville/Luna

Rating : libre

Genre : libre

Mots : "Courge" et "Fauteuil"

* * *

Luna, en bonne mère de famille qu'elle était, aidait ses enfants à préparer la soirée d'Halloween. Neville, son mari, était dans son fauteuil préféré et regardait sa petite famille avec amour. Les vacances ayant commencées deux jours plus tôt, il avait pu quitter Poudlard - où il enseignait la botanique - pour les retrouver.

Les enfants creusaient une énorme courge que le couple avait crée - elle faisait près d'un mètre de haut - pendant que leur mère préparait sa fameuse tarte à la citrouille _( miam ! )_.

Quand Luna eut terminé, elle regarda le travail des deux petits monstres qui lui servaient de fils et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les enfants croyant qu'elle se moquait d'eux, lui demandèrent ce qui la faisait rigoler ainsi. Au lieu de leur répondre, elle appela Neville.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, questionna celui-ci.

-Regarde la courge.

-Oh, on dirait…

-Oui, Malefoy."

Les deux adultes rire de plus belle sous le regard médusé des deux petits qui ne comprenaient plus rien.


	45. Mort et détestable

Commande de : **x-Mamzelle-Dream**

Pairing : Sirius/OC ( je ne l'ai pas nommée parce qu'on s'en fous de son nom... lol )

Rating : libre

Genre : Tragédie/Romance/Humour ( j'ai pas utilisé le dernier...)

Mots : "Mort" et "Détestable"

* * *

Mon tendre amour est mort et j'ai épuisé toute les larmes de mon corps.

Fichu voile.

À cause de lui, je ne reverrai jamais mon doux Sirius.

Il me manque tellement. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui me manque.

Ses yeux. Pétillants de joie quand il voyait ses amis. Débordant de fierté quand il regardait Harry. Plein de larmes de bonheur quand je lui avait appris que j'attendais son enfant. Emplis d'amour quand il me prenait dans ses bras.

Ses bras justement. Si forts, où je savais que je pourrais toujours y être protégées.

Ses cheveux dans lesquels je passais ma main en lui murmurant des "je t'aime" à l'oreille.

Sa bouche. Si douce, si parfaite. Et ses baisers qui me faisaient fondre à chaque fois.

Sa voix chaude et profonde qui me mettait en transe quand il me disait des mots d'amour.

Sa gentillesse et son dévouement. Il avait le cœur sur la main et n'hésitait jamais à se mettre en danger pour ses amis. Son dévouement qui l'a perdu.

Son humour dont il ne se séparait jamais, même dans les situations les plus graves ou dangereuses.

Tout en lui me manque.

J'espère que je retrouverai tout ça dans notre fils à naître. Même ce caractère qui pouvait parfois être vraiment détestable.

* * *

Je trouve ce drabble ultra guimauve, mais bon, je l'aime bien quand même

En fait ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Sirius n'est pas mort mais qu'il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir aller retrouver son Lunard quand il voulait pour lui faire des choses cochonnes alors il a fait croire à sa mort, seul 'Mus est au courant... OK, je me tais et je vais me cacher...


	46. Princesse et pneus

_Salut !_

_Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir stoppé cette série subitement, mais je n'avais plus l'inspi'. Mais j'ai enfin décidé de m'y remettre… Je ne promets pas que je posterai régulièrement, mais je vais essayer de répondre à toutes les demandes que j'ai reçues ( j'ai encore 15 demandes en attente environ, et ce, depuis des mois…)_

_J'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main pour ces petites histoires…_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Sirius/Severus

Genre : Humour

Rating : libre

Mots : "princesse" et "pneus"

* * *

Le magnifique fils du roi Orion II arriva au château de sa promise, la princesse Sevy. Son carrosse, lancé à pleine vitesse par des chevaux drogués aux bonbons au citron par son palefrenier, Bubus LeDumby, s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus digne d'un bolide de compétition.

Le jeune prince sauta au sol et couru rejoindre Sevy.

-Sirius que faites-vous ici ?, demanda la princesse.

-Je viens vous enlevé, ma Mie.

-Pourquoi m'enlever ? Nous serons mariés d'ici deux jours.

-Justement, je m'en vais vous cacher pour que nul ne puisse vous trouver. Ainsi, je ne serais point obligé de vous épouser.

-Mais je vous suis promise…

-Et, je n'ai aucune envie de m'unir à une femme qui ressemble plus à la sorcière d'un conte moldu qu'à la princesse.

* * *

_Alors ? Ce n'était pas trop mauvais ?_

_En tout cas, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, c'est toujours aussi débile._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	47. Sérénade et grotesque

Commande de : **chiarina**

Pairing : Hermione/Severus

Genre : Humour

Rating : libre

Mots : "Sérénade" et "grotesque"

* * *

Hermione était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, regardant le ciel étoilé de cette chaude nuit d'été.

Quelques notes de musique se firent alors entendre. De doux accords de guitare. Puis une voix chevrotante vint tout gâcher.

Autant l'homme maîtrisait son instrument, autant il chantait faux.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle le vit. C'était son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Snape qui, vêtu d'un costume grotesque qui se voulait hispanisant, un genou à terre et le visage levé vers la haute fenêtre, tentait de chanter.

-Sev', arrête ce massacre, tu es ridicule ! Tu ferais mieux de monter.

* * *

_Que c'est con..._


	48. Crème et fouet

Commande de : **Lainseray**

Pairing : McGonagall/Ron

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : libre

Mots : "crème" et "fouet"

* * *

Ron, travaillait au magasin de farces et attrapes. Il était responsable des tests - autant dire le cobaye de expériences de George.

Ce jour-là, il devait essayer une nouvelle invention, la Crème Fantasmes-Foufous. Il suffisait de se l'appliquer sur le visage et d'attendre que les effets se déclenchent.

Ce qui ne fut pas long à venir.

Ron se retrouva - ou du moins semblait être - dans la salle de métamorphose de Hogwarts.

-Tu es là, mon chou, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et eu un sourire.

Draco Malfoy - son petit ami - se tenait derrière lui. Ron s'aperçut alors qu'il était soudain attaché sur un lit, nu; Draco bientôt sur lui, lui faisait l'amour.

Mais le plus étrange, le plus "foufou" était qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Le professeur McGonagall était présente, elle aussi. Ça, il aurait pu le supporter, mais la vision d'horreur qu'elle offrait, non.

La professeur de métamorphose était vêtue d'une combinaison en cuir et tenait un fouet à la main.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide mes biquets ?

-AAAHH !, hurla Ron.

- -

-Eh, Ron ! Réveille-toi !

-AAAHH !

-Ron !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'était horrible !

Le plus jeune des deux Weasley raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer à son aîné.

-C'est super ! Il faut que j'en fabrique encore plus…

-Quoi ?! Mais t'es fou ou quoi ?

-Non, mais imagine : tu te débrouilles pour en mettre sur ton pire ennemi et celui-ci se retrouve en plein cauchemar…

-Alors je me débrouillerai pour t'en renverser un pot entier sur la tête, espèce de taré.

* * *

_J'ai beau avoir essayé de faire une romance entre Ron et McGo, ça m'est complètement impossible… Désolée._


	49. Jus de pomme et aïe

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Potter

Genre : libre

Rating : libre

Mots : "jus de pomme" et "aïe"

Consigne spéciale : le faire souffrir 'un peu beaucoup'… _( Compte sur moi…)_

* * *

_Je le reposte car j'avais oublié le 'jus de pomme' dans la première version... Quelle conne !_

* * *

Harry était dans le garage - enfin, plutôt l'espèce de cabane branlante qui servait de garage - de son beau-père, Arthur Weasley. Les deux hommes tentaient de réparer une vieille voiture. Et bien sûr, aucun des deux ne s'y connaissait en mécanique.

-Aïe !, s'exclama le plus vieux des deux.

Il venait de se taper sur les doigts avec un marteau _(1)._ Il se leva rapidement et percuta l'établi qui se trouvait juste derrière lui et le renversa. Son gendre qui était accroupi à côté de lui, reçu tout les outils qui se trouvaient dessus - dont un lourd maillet et un verre de jus de pomme - sur la tête.

Il fut assommé sur le coup. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Arthur, en voulant se relever ( car il était tombé en même temps que l'établi ), marcha sur la main de Harry, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller.

Le balafré poussa alors un cri strident qui surprit Tutur', le faisant encore retomber, cette fois-ci, sur Harry, qui eu le souffle coupé à cause du choc ( et du poids plus qu'important de son beau-père qui se laissait aller depuis qu'il était retraité…).

Harry suffoquait mais Arthur n'arrivait pas à se relever, victime du syndrome de la tortue. Le brun défiguré prit une très belle teinte violacée avant de décéder tragiquement _( et connement surtout…)._

* * *

_(1) je sais qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin pour faire de la mécanique, mais ils sont cons…_


	50. Surprise et statistique

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Ron/Draco

Genre : Humour

Rating : libre

Mots : "surprise" et "statistique"

* * *

Ron, Hermione et Harry se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande. Ils devaient y aller pour parler tranquillement, sans être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes, car depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu Voldemort, ils étaient la cible de pseudos-journalistes qui vendaient tout ce qu'ils arrivaient à apprendre sur eux, à la Gazette. Ils étaient les adolescents les plus en vue dans le monde sorcier. D'après les statistiques, 89 pour 100 des jeunes de leur âge rêvaient de leur ressembler.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, et ce fut le choc.

Draco s'y trouvait déjà, dans une tenue plus que sexy, il n'était vêtu que d'un short moulant en cuir _(1), _attaché à un lit avec des menottes recouvertes de fourrure rose_._

-Tu as oublié notre rendez-vous, Ronnie-chou. Tu devais me punir, aujourd'hui…

Le choc fut trop fort et Harry mourut sur le coup de la surprise. Il gisait maintenant aux pieds de ses amis avec la bouche ouverte, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un mérou pas frais sur l'étalage d'un mauvais poissonnier.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?, s'exclama Hermione. Regardez ce que vous avez fait. Comment on va faire pour expliquer que Harry est mort ? Ou alors on se débarrasse du corps discrètement… Ouais, c'est ça, deux trois sortilèges et le tour est joué. Et ça nous évitera des tonnes de paperasse.

Les deux ados regardaient la jeune femme comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Hermignonne ? Tu n'as pas l'air trop dérangée que ton meilleur ami soit mort.

-Non, j'en suis même soulagée. Sans Harry, je vais enfin pouvoir avoir Ginny pour moi toute seule. Oh, je ne vous avais pas dit, je suis amoureuse d'elle.

* * *

_(1) encore du cuir… mais j'aime ça ( et puis, c'est mieux sur Dray que McGo, vous ne croyez pas ? )_


	51. Patate et écureuil

Commande : **pocabie**

Pairing : Fred et George/Ron

Genre : Humour

Rating : libre

Mots : "patate" et "écureuil"

* * *

1985. Ron a cinq ans, les jumeaux, sept.

Les trois frères jouent dans le jardin du Terrier, avec le balai-jouet des deux terreurs. Ces derniers tentaient d'attraper un écureuil qui sautait d'arbre en arbre à la recherche de nourriture.

Le plus jeune les regardait faire et attendait son tour pour pouvoir enfin voler un peu. Bien sûr, ni Fred ni George n'avait l'intention de lui prêter leur balai, même s'ils avaient promis à leur mère qu'ils le feraient. Alors en attentant, Ron jouait avec des petites figurines représentant des sorciers célèbres.

Soudain, une petite créature ressemblant à une patate très moche_ (1)_ sortit d'un trou. Le petit garçon savait que c'était un gnome, son père lui avait montré comment s'en débarrasser.

Il attrapa donc le petit être par un pied et le secoua dans tout les sens avant de le lâcher.

Le gnome atterrit sur la tête de George qui le prit et le jeta sur son jumeau. La créature s'accrocha alors au visage de Fred et lui mordit le nez avant de sauter au sol et d'aller se cacher dans son trou.

Pendant ce temps, Ron rigolait, content de pouvoir ainsi se venger de la blague que Fred lui avait fait quelques jours auparavant ( il avait transformé son ours en peluche en une énorme araignée ).

* * *

_(1) comme si une patate pouvait être belle…_


	52. Sac à main et instinct animal

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Ron/Remus

Genre : Romance/humour

Rating : T

Mots : "sac à main" et "instinct animal"

* * *

Après la guerre, Ron avait décidé de changer radicalement de vie. Il s'était enfui du Terrier et était allé habité à Londres, du côté moldu, sans prévenir ni sa famille ni ses amis. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant alors il devint Ronita, un travesti très séduisant.

Cela faisait quatre qu'il vivait comme ça quand un jour, un jeune délinquant tenta de lui voler son sac à main.

Un homme qu'il ne reconnu pas tout de suite, lui vint en aide. C'était Remus _(1)_. Le lycanthrope ne reconnu pas son ancien élève mais le prit pour une jeune femme en détresse. Une jeune femme très attirante.

-Merci.

Ron invita Remus à boire un verre pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé.

Quelques verres plus tard :

-Ronita, vous êtes très belle.

-Vous êtes bel homme, vous aussi.

Encore quelques verres :

-Si on allait chez vous, Remus.

-Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre de Remus :

-Oh mon dieu, tu as une… T'es un mec !?

-Oui. Je suis Ron.

-Ron ? Ron Weasley ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Ça vous dérange ?

-Non. Et je vais te le prouver.

Remus, poussé par l'instinct animal de sa partie lupoïde, se jeta sur le travesti et fini de le déshabiller tout en embrassant son corps.

-Tu as un goût délicieux, Ron.

-Et encore, vous n'avez pas encore tout goûté, Remus, dit le jeune travesti avec un sourire licencieux.

* * *

_(1) et oui, il n'est pas mort durant la bataille de Hogwarts… youpi !_

* * *

_Bon, ok, ce n'est pas très romantique ( c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ), ni très humoristique d'ailleurs ( à part peut-être le moment où Remus découvre que Ronita à une queue... et encore, j'suis pas sûre )… mais bon, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. Et en plus, je suis pas sûre de respecter le rating demandé..._

_J'espère que ça vous a quand même plût._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	53. Châtiments corporels et citrouille

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Rusard/Ombrage

Genre : libre

Rating : libre

Mots : "châtiments corporels" et "citrouille"

* * *

-Madame la directrice !

Rusard courait dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une espèce - heureusement - rare, le crapaud rose fuschia. Ou plutôt, essayait de courir. Bah oui, vous avez déjà essayez, vous, de piquer un cent mètres avec un pied coincé dans une énorme citrouille ? Non ? Je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique…

Toujours est-il que le concierge braillait à s'en décoller les cordes vocales.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

Oh, il avait enfin trouvé l'horrible amphibien qui se disait une femme.

-Ai-je l'autorisation d'utiliser les châtiments corporels sur les élèves ? Vous me l'aviez promis.

-Qu'ont-ils fait, cette fois-ci ?

-Ça, répondit le gugus en montrant son pied. C'est une nouvelle invention des affreux jumeaux. Elle rétrécit dès qu'on essaie de l'enlever.

-Eh bien, mettez-en une à l'autre pied et essayez de les enlever jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient assez petites pour vous faire une nouvelle paire de chaussures.

-Et les châtiments ?

-Faîtes ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque. Je déteste les enfants, de toute manière.


	54. Macho et romantique

Commande de : **x-Mamzelle-Dream**

Pairing : Charlie/OC

Genre : Humour ou tragédie ou romance _( j'ai essayé d'utiliser les trois…)_

Rating : libre

Mots : "macho" et "romantique"

* * *

Charlie Weasley était un jeune homme qui aimait les femmes - presque autant que les dragons dont il s'occupait. Mais il n'était pas romantique pour une noise.

Son actuelle petite amie lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer au cours d'une récente dispute, durant laquelle elle lui avait dit qu'un troll des montagnes couplé à un scroutt à pétard était moins macho que lui.

Il avait donc entrepris d'y remédier. Il avait alors préparer un magnifique repas aux chandelles _( vive les clichés, xp…)_ pour sa belle.

Mais, un de ses collègues lui demanda de venir en urgence - un dragon s'était échappé et menaçait un village moldu.

Il abandonna donc la préparation de sa soirée.

Une heure plus tard, sa fiancée rentra en pleurs, Charlie venait d'être tué lors de sa chasse au dragon. Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent quand elle vit la table ornée de bougies et de roses rouges.


	55. Ciseaux et crochet

_Attention, si vous ne supportez pas les histoires violentes, passez directement au chapitre suivant..._

* * *

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Fred et George/Harry

Genre : libre

Rating : libre

Mots : "ciseaux" et "crochet"

* * *

À la fin de la guerre, la communauté magique avait retrouvé un sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur. Sentiment qui n'avait pas duré longtemps. En effet, Voldemort avait vite été remplacé; non pas par un, mais par deux nouveaux mages noirs.

Le premier, comme de nombreux Gryffondors l'avaient découvert sans grande surprise était Draco Malfoy. Par contre, ce que les rouges-et-ors n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que l'un des leurs passe du 'mauvais côté'. En effet, Ron avait suivi son petit-ami du côté sombre de la magie.

Celui-ci avait fait kidnapper les jumeaux Weasley et son ancien meilleur ami.

-Tiens deux représentants de l'espèce des faux-culs et un héros en perdition…

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes nous faire, Ronnie ? Nous montrer que tu es devenu un vilain garçon ? demanda un des affreux clones.

-Fais pas le malin, toi. Ou tu finis comme eux, répondit Draco en désignant le mur d'en face.

Là, étaient pendus deux opposants aux mages noirs, à l'aide d'énormes crochets de boucher plantés dans leur dos _(1)_.

-Dray, j'ai une idée. J'aimerais savoir si ce qu'on dit est vrai, si les jumeaux ont vraiment un lien qui fait que l'un peut ressentir la douleur de l'autre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !, cria Harry. Ce sont tes frères, Ron !

-Ta gueule !

Draco lança quelques Doloris au Survivant qui continuait de hurler.

-Dray, j'en ai marre de l'entendre brailler, alors fais quelque chose.

-Ok. Avada Kedavra !

-Merci. À votre tour maintenant, les abominations. On faire un petit jeu pour savoir lequel de vous deux aura la chance de regarder l'autre se balancer au bout d'un crochet. Une petite partie de pierre-papier-ciseaux devrait suffire.

-Je refuse.

-Moi aussi.

-Très bien, alors on choisira au hasard. Dray, à toi l'honneur.

Draco attrapa un des jumeaux et l'entraîna vers les crochets.

-Non, pas lui ! Prends-moi, plutôt.

-Mais vous me faîte chier tous les deux ! Ron ?

-J'ai tellement envie de me venger d'eux depuis si longtemps que je suis prêt à abandonner mon expérience.

-Alors ils iront tous les deux faire un tour sur mes magnifiques crochets…

* * *

_(1) cf. 'Massacre à la tronçonneuse'…_


	56. Mouche et tapette

Commande de : **littlebeattle**

Pairing : Voldemort/Lucius

Genre : Humour

Rating : libre

Mots : "mouche" et "tapette"

Consigne spéciale : pas de slash

* * *

-Aaahh ! Au secours !

L'auto-proclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres braillait comme un porc qui sait qu'il sera bientôt transformé en saucisses et autres boudins.

-Aaahh ! Luciuussss !

-Maître, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Un monstre, là.

-Mais non, c'est votre reflet dans le miroir.

-Pas _dans_ le miroir. _Sur _le miroir.

-C'est juste une mouche…

-Tue-la ! Tue-la !

-Mais je n'ai pas de tapette…

-Utilise ta baguette, crétin. Aaahh ! Elle s'envole. Tue-la vite.

-Bzz bzz, couic.

-Voilà, maître. Elle ne vous fera plus de mal.

À ce moment-là, Harry-la-balafre arriva en criant :

-Attention, une mouche.

Ce qui, évidemment, effraya on ennemi qui tournait sur lui-même pour repérer le misérable insecte qui menaçait son existence.

Le cicatrisé en profita pour se débarrasser définitivement de la face de serpent égocentrique.


	57. Drôle et Internet

Commande de : **x-Mamzelle-Dream**

Pairing : Harry/OC

Genre : Humour/romance _( C'est fou ce que je peux écrire des trucs mièvres parfois…)_

Rating : libre

Mots : "drôle" et "Internet"

* * *

Anika Jones, une sorcière d'ascendance moldue, avait créé un site de rencontre pour sorciers sur Internet . Elle-même s'était inscrite sur son site et recherchait le grand amour. Elle pensait l'avoir trouvé en la personne de Lion-du-31, un jeune homme de vingt ans.

Lion-du-31 - alias Harry Potter - ressentait une drôle d'impression à chaque fois qu'il chattait avec la jeune femme, son cœur s'emballait et des papillons semblaient avoir élu domicile quelque part du côté de son estomac.

Est-il possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais vu ? C'était la question que ce posait les deux jeunes gens, chacun derrière leur écran.

Alors, Anika proposa une rencontre. Le rendez-vous devait avoir lieu à la 'Taverne d'Or', un pub sorcier de Londres.

La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres debout devant le pub. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle pénétra à l'intérieur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un jeune homme portant une rose rouge - leur signe de reconnaissance - vint s'asseoir à sa table.

Dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ce fut le coup de foudre.

_NdA : J'aurais pu arrêté là, mais c'est vraiment trop mièvre et pas du tout humoristique alors je rajoute un peu de 'débilitude'…)_

Plus tard dans la soirée, le couple sortit du bar et ce fut le deuxième coup de foudre - cette fois au sens propre. En effet, un orage avait éclaté et un éclair vint frapper Harry qui, grâce à sa magie, survécut _( malheureusement…)_ mais fut 'transformé' en brosse de ramoneur, les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais et de la suie sur le visage _( ça fait super cartoon, quand même…)_.

* * *

_Je sais même pas pourquoi je publie ce drabble, je le trouve vraiment nul… Enfin, je ferais mieux ( j'espère ) la prochaine fois._

* * *

_Sinon, j'accepte à nouveau des demandes de drabbles. Vous me donnez un ou deux personnages, le genre ( romance, humour, tragédie,…), le rating et un ou deux mots et je vous sers un petit drabble tout chaud ( dans la limite de mon inspi', bien sûr…)_


	58. Fan et autographe

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Ron/LM.C _( groupe de Visual Kei )_

Genre : libre

Rating : libre

Mots : "fan" et "autographe"

* * *

Ron était euphorique.

Depuis une semaine, il ne tenait plus en place, mais aujourd'hui, il avait atteint le summum de l'excitation.

Il allait ENFIN voir ses idoles, Maya et Aiji, les deux membres de LM.C, un groupe japonais dont il était fan.

Le jeune rouquin sautillait sur place, s'attirant un regard noir de Draco.

-Tu n'es pas aussi excité quand on se retrouve après une longue séparation.

-Mais, Dray… Tu te rends compte, je vais pouvoir avoir un autographe !

-Tout ce cirque pour un vulgaire bout de papier avec un gribouillis dessus.

-Tu es jaloux…

-Moi, jaloux de deux Moldus ?

-Oui.

Pendant ce temps, ils avançaient et se trouvèrent enfin devant les deux musiciens japonais.

Ron qui, jusqu'à présent était agité, ne parvenait plus à esquisser un mouvement. Il était pétrifié tellement il était ému de ne se trouver qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres des membres de LM.C.

Il ne parvenait pas plus à ouvrir la bouche. Il s'était pourtant lancé un sortilège de Translation pour pouvoir adresser quelques mots aux musiciens dans leur langue natale.

-Ko… Konni… ni…nichi…chiwa…

Il bégaya encore quelques secondes, puis s'évanoui, gagné par le trop-plein d'émotion.

Il reprit ses esprits quelques minutes après, alors qu'un homme - un vigile visiblement - le transportait à l'extérieur.

Draco n'était pas présent. Celui-ci arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

-Tiens, dit celui-ci en lui tendant une photo.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce que tu étais venu chercher. Tes autographes…

-Dray… Merci, tu es merveilleux.

* * *

_Ne connaissant pas vraiment LM.C ( sauf de nom ), je n'ai pas réussi à utiliser le groupe de façon plus importante que ça... Et puis, je ne suis toujours pas guérie de ma fièvre draronnienne; et par conséquent, je n'arrive pas à imaginer Ron sans Draco collé à lui ( C'est grave, docteur ? )_

* * *

_Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez à nouveau me demander des drabbles ( un ou deux persos, le genre, le rating, et un ou deux mots ) parce que là, je suis un peu à cours ( enfin, il m'en reste cinq, mais je n'ai vraiment pas d'inspi pour les faire en ce moment )…_

_Sinon, je tiens à vous remercier ENORMEMENT pour vos reviews ( 201, au moment où j'écris…). MERCI, THANKS, GRAZIE, GRACIAS, DANKE, ARIGATO…_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	59. Ecrevisse et psychiatre

Commande de : **Midwintertears**

Pairing : Draco/Harry

Genre : libre

Rating : libre

Mots : "écrevisse" et "psychiatre"

Consigne spéciale : pas de slash entre Draco et Harry

* * *

Le prince des Slytheryn et son ennemi de toujours, le balafré, se faisaient face dans un couloir désert. Enfin, pas si désert que ça vu que chacun des deux étaient accompagné par ses deux inséparables : Dupont et Dupond version Bibendum pour l'un, une belette et un castor pour l'autre.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était Harry qui avait provoqué et insulté Draco.

-Et toi Potter, tu vas bientôt te décider à te trouver un bon psychiatre ? T'es complètement taré. Même la Gazette est au courant…

-Ta gueule, Malfoy !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore me jeter un sort ?

-Peut-être bien.

-Tu vas pas faire ça ?!, protesta Ron.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est Malfoy, tu vas pas le défendre quand même…

-Si tu le menaces, si.

-Que…

-Je crois que c'est le moment de leur dire, dit Ron en se tournant vers le vert-et-argent.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et commença à parler, mal-à-l'aise.

-Potter, on doit t'avouer quelque chose Ron et moi. Nous…

Avant que Draco ait pu prononcer un mot de plus, le balafré entreprit d'imiter la carpe qui s'asphyxie hors de l'eau, tout en regardant les deux jeunes hommes alternativement.

-Vous… vous… pas… possible… vous…

-Qu'est-ce que tu bégaies, Potter ?

-Vous… sortir… ensemble… pas… possible…

Puis la carpe humaine s'écroula au sol, évanouie.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Il croit que vous… sortez ensemble…, répondit une Hermione devenue si rouge qu'elle aurait pu rendre complexée une écrevisse mal ébouillantée.

-Il est vraiment cinglé… On voulait juste vous dire qu'on en a marre de cette stupide guerre entre Slytheryn et Gryffindor et qu'on a décidé de faire une trêve.

* * *

_Ouais !, j'ai réussi à retenir mon envie de caser un draron ici... et en plus j'ai pas tué le balafré ( bien que c'était pas l'envie qui manquait...), ça, c'est un exploit, XD..._


	60. Guitare et amoureux

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Ron/Ryo Fujimura _( guitariste et chanteur japonais )_

Genre : Romance

Rating : libre

Mots : 'guitare' et 'amoureux'

* * *

Ron arriva à la réunion des anciens élèves, accompagné de son petit-ami, le guitariste et chanteur japonais, Ryo Fujimura.

Le jeune musicien - bien qu'en retrait derrière le beau roux dont il partageait la vie - attirait l'attention des anciens camarades de classe de Ron.

Si pour beaucoup, c'était des regards bienveillants et intéressés, il n'en était pas de même pour tout le monde.

En effet, un certain blond aux yeux couleur glacier le fusillait du regard, bouillonnant de rage.

Ron, lui, ne voyait rien, il était trop occupé à raconter à Lavande et Parvati - toujours aussi curieuses malgré les années - comment ils s'étaient rencontrés après un concert, puis s'étaient revus le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, et encore les jour d'après - Ron suivait toutes les dates de la tournée du chanteur.

Peu à peu, Ryo, timide de nature, s'était ouvert et les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés pour finir par sortir ensemble.

Bref, Ron nageait dans le bonheur avec son petit-ami pendant que Draco se morfondait dans son coin.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Moi aussi, je joue de la guitare… Pourtant il ne me prête pas le moindre regard. Je voudrais tant être à la place de ce Ryo. Argh, et pourquoi suis-je obligé de supporter cette insupportable vision alors que je suis amoureux de Ron depuis des années.'_

L'insupportable vision' de Draco était Ron embrassant son chéri sous le regard attendrit des jeunes femmes présentes.

* * *

_Alors là, je peux vraiment pas faire mieux…_


	61. Dentifrice et chenapan

Commande de : **Loulou2a**

Pairing : Sirius/Remus

Genre : Romance/Humour

Rating : T

Mots : "dentifrice" et "chenapan"

* * *

Sirius sortit rapidement de la salle de bain et manqua percuter Remus qui s'apprêtait à descendre déjeuner.

-Tu as du dentifrice sur le menton, dit le loup-garou.

Le jeune Black frotta le bas de son visage pour tenter d'enlever les dernières traces de pâte dentifrice.

-Non, plus à gauche.

-Là ?

-Non, encore un peu plus haut.

-Et là ?

-Non…

Remus eu soudain une idée complètement folle, une idée qu'il avait envie de mettre à exécution depuis des mois.

Il s'approcha de son ami et avant que celui-ci ait réagit, il lécha le reste de dentifrice, en prenant bien soin de passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Sirius. Le beau brun, tout d'abord surpris, se reprit vite et plaqua Remus contre le mur.

-Alors, on veut jouer à ça, petit loup ?

Ledit 'petit loup' ne répondit pas mais caressa le torse de son ami, laissant glisser une main toujours plus bas et se faufiler à l'intérieur du boxer de Sirius.

Celui-ci n'en revenait pas; jamais il n'aurait crû que Remus puisse être aussi entreprenant, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire bien au contraire. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas apprécier de sentir la main du préfet lui prodiguer autant de plaisir ?

-Tu es un vilain chenapan, dit Sirius après avoir donner un dernier baiser à son désormais amant. Mais un chenapan que j'aime.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés, nus et enlacés, sur le lit de Remus.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Paddy.

BOUM.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Remus n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa question, la réponse étant évidente.

En effet, James s'était évanoui sous le choc en voyant ses deux amis dans une position plus que contremettante.

* * *

_Ouais, bon... l'humour n'est pas vraiment présent ( quoique ce n'est pas triste non plus, loin de là...), c'est pour ça que j'ai rajouté la fin avec James ( ben oui, quand je ne m'en prends pas au balafré, c'est Tête-de-Citrouille qui me sert de con de service...) _


	62. Vaurien et string

Commande de : **Loulou2a**

Pairing : Harry/Rusard

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Mots : "vaurien" et "string"

* * *

Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas pourquoi - quand, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombaient sur le concierge qui les traitait de vauriens et autres noms tout aussi agréable à entendre - Harry souriait d'un air parfaitement idiot.

Ils ne comprenaient pas mais auraient préféré continuer à en ignorer la raison.

Malheureusement, Ron le découvrit une nuit où il n'arrivait pas à dormir, Harry parlant dans son sommeil.

Curieux, le rouquin se leva silencieusement et s'assit près du lit de son ami.

Et heureusement qu'il s'était assis parce que le choc qu'il reçu aurait pu le faire tomber et s'ouvrir malencontreusement le crâne sur la commode de Harry - ce qui, aurait été un peu con, comme façon de mourir.

Mais, vous vous demandez sans doute ce que Ron a entendu de si choquant cette nuit-là.

Je vais vous le dire, mais avant, assurez-vous que vous êtes bien assis et que vous êtes bien accrochés à votre siège. Et si vous êtes cardiaque, arrêtez tout de suite votre lecture.

Ça y est, vous vous êtes préparé psychologiquement ? Oui ? Alors on y va; voici ce qu'entendit Ron :

-"Oh, Argus, t'es trop sexy avec ce string. Mais je vais quand même te l'enlever…"

Mais le pire fut quand Harry - tout en continuant à dormir - attrapa Ron ( le prenant sans doute pour Rusard ) et commença à le caresser de manière érotique.

-"Argus, tu es tellement chaud. Je veux te prendre…"

Ron, tout d'abord trop surpris et choqué pour bouger, finit par réagir et calma son ami d'un coup de poing bien placé.

* * *

_Vous avez survécu ? Oui ? Une petite review me permettrait de m'en assurer… ( comment ça, il ne faut pas réclamer ?! *innocente* Je ne réclame pas, je veux juste prendre des nouvelles de votre santé. )_

_à bientôt pour un nouveau drabble ( d'ailleurs, vous pouvez toujours m'en demander - persos, genre, rating et 1 ou 2 mots )_

_Bises,_

_Svet'  
_


	63. Ketchup et cahier

Commande de : **mevanoui**

Pairing : Ron/Voldemort

Genre : libre

Rating : libre

Morts : "ketchup" et "cahier"

* * *

Les enfants Weasley s'amusaient dans le salon - Hugo, 3 ans, dessinait tandis que Rose, 5 ans, jouait à la poupée - quand on frappa à la porte.

Rose se précipita alors pour ouvrir.

-Papa !, cria la fillette.

Son père arriva immédiatement.

-Voldemort ! Je croyais que vous étiez mort…

-Je l'étais mais un idiot - Lucius pour ne pas le nommer - m'a ramené à la vie. Croyez-moi, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie, j'étais bien là où j'étais. J'avais ouvert une baraque à frites et…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à ma famille ?, l'interrompit Ron.

-Oh, rien. Je me suis reconverti depuis ma seconde résurrection. J'en avais marre de trucider des innocents, ça ne m'amusait plus… Donc, je me suis réorienté professionnellement. Désormais, je suis représentant pour Amora©.

-Euh…

-Peut-être voulez-vous goûter nos produits ?, proposa Voldemort en déballant divers pots et bouteilles en plastiques.

-Ze veux du ketseup, dit Hugo en attrapant la bouteille rouge foncé.

-Non, n'y touche pas !

-Pou'quoi papa ?

-Parce que j'ai dit non.

Puis, se tournant vers Voldemort :

-Et vous, dégagez de chez moi !

-Vous ne voulez pas m'acheter quelque chose ?

-Non ! Foutez le camp d'ici !

-Vous l'aurez voulu, ma vengeance sera terrible.

L'ancien mage noir se jeta sur Hugo, lui prit son cahier à dessin et y renversa un pot de moutarde.

-Ha ha ha, rit-il comme quand il tuait des Moldus.

* * *

_Me demandez pas pourquoi l'histoire de la baraque à frites, j'en sais rien… à part que j'avais envie d'en manger…_


	64. Souffrance

_Ouh là, ça fait plus d'un moins que j'ai pas updaté les "Drabbles sur commande", mais j'étais pas inspirée, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cette demande ( même si je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat final...)_

_

* * *

_

Commande de : **Lily**

Pairing : Ginny/Luna

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Mot : "souffrance"

* * *

La guerre était enfin terminée et Voldemort avait été vaincu.

Tous avaient gré de leurs blessures physiques, mais la souffrance morale, elle, était tenace.

Ainsi, Ginny se remettait difficilement de la perte de son frère, Fred.

Heureusement, Luna était là pour elle. Sa petite-amie faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui changer les idées.

Et il faut dire que la jeune femme blonde savait comment faire pour que Ginny oublie tout ce qui la faisait souffrir.

Tout comme en ce moment.

Là, si quelqu'un arrivait et demandait son nom à la rouquine, elle ne saurait répondre, tant Luna lui faisait perdre la tête.

Que ce soit ses baisers passionnés, sa langue mutine parcourant son corps et s'attardant parfois pour titiller un téton durci de plaisir ou jouer avec son nombril, ses mains douces qui lui prodiguait mille caresses exquises ou encore ses doigts de fées qui l'amenaient aux portes du Paradis; tout faisait que Luna était le meilleur remède contre la déprime de Ginny.

* * *

_Désolée, j'ai pas pu faire mieux, mais je suis loin d'être une pro du yuri… Et c'est plus T que M, mais bon...  
_

_J'espère que ça va quand même…_

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
